Sins of the Father Second Semester
by jackofalltrades7
Summary: Second Semester of Sins of the Father. Finally after all these months.
1. Default Chapter

** Since it's been awhile, just thought I'd start the second semester with how the first semester ended. Read Sins of the Father for more info on new characters and junk like that.**

**Chapter 40Epilogue/Prologue**

The semester is over. Trey, Taylor, Jess, Sophie, Peter and seven other students are the only ones that remain on campus. Peter and Sophie throw a surprise Christmas Party for the teens. Taylor also surprises everyone by purchasing for the school two brand new fifteen passenger vans and a few new computers for the computer lab. She had the help of Rodger to do so.

Taylor's pregnancy test came back negative. Peter and Sophie made a deal to keep a closer eye on the young girl. Taylor had to take some exams to pass the semester. Sophie tutored her and she got through them with no problems. Taylor is to start attending Lawrence Hastings Preparatory Academy during the day for classes and Higher Ground in the evenings for groups.

Trey and Taylor played sports to help pass the time. They worked out their differences and are fast becoming best friends.

Juliette went home to her mother's for Christmas break. Juliette's mother surprised her daughter with another engagement to another wealthy man. The wedding was held during Christmas Break so Juliette could attend. The whole family, stepsisters, stepbrother, stepfather, mother and Juliette attend family counseling. Of course it is kept under the radar that they are in counseling.

Scott, Shelby and Daisy all went to Scott's house for Christmas Break. Scott's father and mother tolerated each other enough to throw the three teens a Christmas Part. Jess was flown in for Christmas Eve, Christmas a three days after to be with her sister.

Scott tried out for a few colleges. Even though he had lost a few steps, the scouts were impressed and are pretty sure that he will be back 100 once he enters a football program. Scott was given acceptance letters to a few colleges

Scott talked with his father and mother. He surprised Shelby New Years Eve with a promise ring that he will ask her to marry him when they graduated high school.

Shelby accepted the promise ring, but confided in Daisy that she was unsure how she was going to pay for college, especially the colleges Scott was looking at.

Daisy got a letter from her father. He had entered a program and is doing well being sober. He meant someone and he would like Daisy to eventually, when she was ready, to make a trip home to visit and meet her. Daisy got her acceptance letter into University of Southern California's psychology program.

Ezra spent half his Christmas break with his father and the other half with his mother. Ezra also got an acceptance letter to the University of Southern California. He is entering the school with an undecided major.

Peter and Sophie purchased a new home. They choose a house with enough bedrooms for them, Taylor, Jess and Shelby. With the help of the remaining students, they were able to get everything painted, fixed and moved in by before Christmas Break ended. Taylor will be living them while attending Lawrence Hastings Preparatory Academy.

**To be continued. . . . **

This is the ending the Sins of the Father (first semester). In order to understand what's going on, probably need to read the original Sins of the Father by me. Deals with the character of Alexandra Taylor McPhearson. Trey comes in at the end of the first semester.


	2. Tragedy

**A/N Sorry it has taken so long to write the sequel to Sins of the Father. Life likes to throw curve balls. So here it is, the second semester of Sins of the father. For lack of a better title, it is Sins of the Father, Second Semester (how original huh LOL).**

**Feedback is welcomed and much appreciated.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Higher Ground Characters. . .however I do have characters created of my own. Any newly created characters are from pure imagination and are not meant to represent any real.

**Sins of the Father**

Second Semester Chapter 1Tragedy 

Peter & Sophie are sitting in their office. Rodger knocks on the door.

"Come in." Peter says delightful to see his co-worker and friend. Rodger enters and Peter stands to shake his hand and give him a hug. "How was your Christmas?"

"Good." Rodger says to keep things short. "Have you read the news lately?" He pulls out a newspaper to show Peter and Sophie.

"What is it Rodger?" Sophie asks a little concerned.

Rodger gives Peter the newspaper. Peter opens it and there it is on the front page.

_"Ambassador McPhearson & Family lost over the Atlantic."_

The newspaper title read. Peter goes on to read the article.

"Oh no." Sophie says reading over Peter's shoulder. "When do we tell her?"

"I think as soon as possible." Peter hands the paper to Sophie and stands. "Where is Taylor?"

"I saw her and Trey playing basketball in the snow not too long ago." Rodger informs them.

Peter leaves and Sophie follows. Sure enough, Trey and Taylor are playing ball out in the snow. It is so cold that their hands are beat red from being out in the winter weather. They stop when Peter and Sophie approach them.

"Taylor, we need to talk to you." Peter and Sophie stand near her.

"What?" Taylor looks from Peter to Sophie and back and forth. "What is it about?"

"Come to our office." Peter encourages Taylor to join them by waving his arm in their direction.

"I didn't do anything." Taylor replies and then begins to shot around again.

"Your not in trouble." Sophie assures her.

"Then tell me here." Taylor looks at them stubbornly.

"Something's happened to your father and his family." Peter says walking over to her.

"What's happened to him?" Taylor stops and looks at Peter and Sophie.

"I'd rather tell you in the office."

"No." Taylor says stubbornly. "Tell me now."

All four stand in silence for a few minutes before the cold starts to get to Sophie. She nudges Peter and he finally gives into Taylor's stubbornness.

"There was a plane crash. . ."

Peter did not need to finish as Taylor unconsciously dropped the basketball. It bounces and rolls towards Peter and Sophie's feet. Taylor looked Peter in the eyes and it is as if he could read her mind.

"There were no survivors."

Taylor just stands there saying nothing and showing no emotions. Sophie walks over to put her arms around her, Taylor shrugs her off.

Sophie looks at Peter concerned. They had just gotten Taylor to the point where she would actually sit down and talk to Sophie and Peter when things were going bad. It had taken them five months to get her to do that. Now it feels as if they had taken several steps back with this new tragedy. All of a sudden, Taylor makes a quick move and picks up the basketball. She tosses it hard at Trey and motions him to start playing again. Trey takes the ball and starts to play. Sophie joins Peter.

"Everyone deals with grief differently." Peter reminds Sophie after she gives him a very concerned look.

"Taylor's not everyone."

Peter puts his arms around his wife and holds her as they watch the two students play. For now, they will allow for Taylor to handle this her way, as long as it was positive and not destructive.

2


End file.
